Cherry Cobra
by WhiteMage88
Summary: Sakura feels betrayed and completely alone. Her family is dead, and she believes the Li family to be responsible. To avenge her family she becomes an assassin bent on killing off the Li family,but everthing dosen't go exactly as planned. S&S E
1. Cherry Blossoms

Cherry Cobra

Chapter One : Cherry Blossoms

I hope you guys like this story. I worked really heard on it. Don't forget to review. I'm in the process of writing at least 2 other CCS fan fictions, and 2 Kingdom Hearts fan fictions besides this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the CLAMP characters in this story.

"Dialog"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

She waited with watchful eyes full of patience and an intensity that burned like fire. Sakura had been silent and unmoving crouched on the same cherry blossom tree for hours. She was like a posed cobra full of deadly venom meant for one person and one person only. 'He won't slip away this time.' She silently promised herself. In one of her black gloved hands she held black binoculars in the other was a silver sword. Sure it was an odd weapon for today's age, but sword fighting was what she was best in besides magic. Sakura had been practicing with her weapons of choice the sword and magic in anticipation for this day. Beads of perspiration steadily rolled from her forehead and down her face, and her hands slightly trembled. This would be the first time she would kill.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a car engine pull up in a parking lot. Sakura could see two people getting out of the car. Their voices faintly carried to her attuned ears. She quickly and quietly pulled a green cherry blossom branch back, and held her binoculars to her eyes for a better view. Both were tall males around the age of eighteen. One of them had black purple hair, and wore thin rimmed glasses. He was Hiiragizawa Eriol not the guy she was looking for, but he was high up on the list of people she wanted dead. She moved to the next male focusing her binoculars in on his hansom face. Bingo he was the one she was searching for. Li Syaoran was his name future leader of the Li clan the clan that had killed her family, and now she was ready to start taking her revenge.

They were both moving slowly closer to her hidden position up in the tree. She needed to know if Hiiragizawa carried a weapon before she made her move. Sakura had done her research and was positive that Li would have one, but she hadn't expected Hiiragizawa to be here too. While they were both here she might as well take them both out at once she figured, but that would be dangerous without knowing information on Hiiragizawa. She would have to stay hidden until he left. Until then she would just wait and see what information she could gather about the Li's business.

"So how long are you supposed to be in Japan for?" Hiiragizawa asked as he and Li walked towards Li's apartment complex.

"Oh, about six months. I can't be sure though."

"Yeah there's no telling with your mom in charge of the whole trip."

Li nodded his head. " Yeah she means well, but..."

Sakura crouched down lower to the tree. She closed her eyes. 'Please oh please don't let them have seen me.' Neither of the males spoke for quite some time. Her whole body began to shake.

"What is it my dearest cousin?" Hiiragizawa turned his head pretending to find were Li was looking at. He already knew she was there, but he wasn't going to ruin Sakura and Syaoran's meeting by letting him know that. "Did you hear something or..."

"No, don't worry about it Eriol. It was nothing. I thought I felt an aura coming from that tree, but I guess not." Syaoran knew there was something in the cherry blossom tree, but he would check it out latter after his annoying reincarnated ancestor left.

'Shit, why do I make such stupid mistakes. I can't let my magic slip again or he'll find me for sure. '

Hiiragizawa walked with Li to Li's apartment door. "I guess I'll be seeing you cute little descendent." He started to walk away.

"Eriol if you call me that one more time I swear I'll..." Hiiragizawa was already half way back to his car.

"Huh? Hey are you listening to me?" The black haired boy started up the engine and backed out of the parking lot. 'Eriol is completely crazy.'

Sakura watched as Li looked away from the car and focused on her hiding spot. 'Great, he knows I'm here.' The only thing she could do was to try to make herself as small as possible. Maybe if she made no noise he would think he's mind was playing tricks on him and leave her alone. He needed to die, but if she tried to kill him know he might get the chance to kill her first though they were probably evenly matched in fighting skills. She couldn't allow that to happen. Her family needed to be avenged.

His amber eyes didn't move from the tree. "I know your there." He said in a cold and frosty voice. "Come out now."

Li walked toward the tree. Sakura's heart started to beat franticly in her chest. What should she do jump down and prepare to fight or wait. Just before she could decide she lost her balance in the tree. She started to fall to the ground branches scrapping and bruising her on the way down. It just so happened that she fell on the man she was plotting to kill, Li. Some venomous cobra she was.

"Hoeee" Escaped from Sakura's gaping open mouth. Li had managed to catch her in his open arms.

He could clearly see the shock in her eyes. He didn't really know what to say to the girl who had just fallen out of a tree. "Umm, are you okay?" He finally forced the words out of his mouth. Her green eyes turned from complete shock to an ice coldness that showed true hate. Sakura pushed away from him which caused Li to drop her anyway. She grimaced as her bottom hit the rock hard ground. He watched her quickly stand and start to dust herself off. The girl looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't place her.

"What were you doing in that tree?"

"Nothing." She snapped. The girl started to mumble incomprehensible words under her breath. 'What should I do? Great...only this would happen to me.' Shacking her head quickly she started to look for her sword, She must have dropped it on the ground.

Li watched her intently. What was she doing? This girl was most defiantly strange. She was now on her hands and knees. He guessed looking for something.

Laying near the other side of the tree was her sword. Light from the sun made the blade glisten. It had been in her family for generations passed down from mother to daughter. Engraved in the hilt of the sword were cherry blossom petals. Sakura remembered the day her father had given her that sword. He had told her that it was her mother's wish that one day she would be able to wield it. She reached for it her fingers gripping the hilt. It fit in her hand perfectly. She had always felt that it had been made specially for her. Sakura jumped back from behind the tree the cherry blossom sword in hand. The blade was inches away from Li's face.

"Oh shit!' Li said rater loudly.

Sakura firmly told him. "It's time for you to die."

The sword slashed down at him. Li hardly had enough time to roll to the side. He sword had barely grazed his arm. The boy quickly drew out his own sword. Sakura quickly recognized it has the legendary Li clan sword. He gritted his teeth. "Who sent you?"

"I sent myself." She made another lunge at him. He quickly blocked. A loud clang rang through the apartment complex.

"Doshite?" (Why)

"Does it matter?" Sakura attacked from the right forcing him to block with his sword. While he was distracted she quickly shoved her elbow into his gut. Li, Syaoran doubled over, but still stood. He quickly regained his composer, and jumped back away from her.

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer. "Hai, I don't want to fight you."

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a girl."

"Iee." (No) He replied.

"Hai." (Yes)

"Because there's no reason to."

"There's reason enough for me." Sakura eyed him coldly. "Your clan is the reason my family is dead."

"My clan would never kill unless it was in self defense. What's you name? Tell me."

"Liar, why should I tell you?" She trust her sword toward him and it caught the Li clan sword with clang that echoed through the whole apartment complex. It was a good thing that only a few people lived there and they were all at work today.

Syaoran forced all of his weight on to his sword keeping her from pulling her sword away. Sakura quickly realized he was trying to force her to drop her own sword, but it was too late her grip was already loosened. Li watched as the girl's sword slipped from her fingers to the ground. She reached for it, but he was quicker. A mixed look of anger and shock appeared on her face. She had lost the fight. The boy had his sword pointed at her neck while her own was at his other side. Running was no good besides it was not an honorable thing to do. It would make her family sick if they knew she ran away after losing a fight though they were dead. Magic was no good either. This had been strictly a sword fight no magic had been involved. If she choose to use it now it would be considered a cowardly act. Once you lost a sword fight you were supposed to except you fate, death. As much as she wanted revenge for her family's death she would not do it without honor. Sakura bowed her head not looking up at the Li scum. She would excepted her death.

"What is your name?" He asked again. Her lips remained still, and her eyes stayed fixated upon the pavement. "You're a very stubborn person aren't you? Well I am too. What is your name?" He thought he was sure he knew who she was, but he couldn't be positive. Maybe he only wished it to be her.

Her lips moved to from words, but only a sigh escaped. "My name is Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Sakura?" Both swords clanged against the parking lot ground. It was her. Sakura the girl who was supposed to be dead his childhood friend.

She replied in an icy tone. "Hai, but it's Kinomoto to you."

"I thought so. I haven't seen you in a long time. You've grown a lot." He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. For a moment the pain from her false death surfaced in his eyes, but Syaoran hide it away. He had to keep her from knowing how much he had truly missed her. It seemed as if she didn't even care about him.

"Aren't you going to kill me. Just get it over with." She looked up and her eyes met his.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. Why?"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "Why... I just lost a sword fight to you. You're supposed to kill me that's tradition. I'm sure you know all about that from your dear elders."

"Do you really want to die that badly." A smile played on his lips. His eyes held a playful gleam in them. "Maybe Sakura's gotten a little crazy in her old age. You certainly have gotten grumpy."

Sakura just shook her head and sighed. "Stop acting like your my best friend, and start acting more like my enemy. I just tried to kill you. You do know that don't you? I hate you. I want you dead." He stared deep into her eyes and smiled again. " Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Like I used to when we were friends. Well I'll tell you something I'm still your friend. I hope you know that. Would you really have been able to kill me? I know I wouldn't have been able to kill you even if part of me wanted to, because you would still be that little girl I used to play tag with in my front yard. You know the girl who used to climb trees with me, hide from my sisters when they wanted to play dress up with us, and the girl I used to lie on my back and watch the clouds go by with. You where the only friend I really had back then. . Please tell me that that girl is still inside you somewhere." He ran a hand through his messy brown hair waiting for her answer.

'Maybe, I didn't train hard enough. There's a part of me that wants to trust him. There's a part that wants me to believe him, but I won't fall for his stupid silly tricks. We were friends once about three years ago so what? This Li bastard is my enemy now.' Sakura made sure she glared at him. "I would have killed you, and If I still had my sword I would right now."

The wind blew through her auburn hair, and cherry blossoms fell from the near by tree. Syaoran grabbed her warm hand then hastily let go. "You know some how I don't believe you. No even one bit." She opened her hand and found that he had slipped a cherry blossom inside of it. "You know if you really do want to kill me all you have to do is pick up that sword. Go ahead it's not a trick. Sakura, just pick it up."

She did as she was told dropping the cherry blossom to the ground to replace it with the cherry blossom sword. Sakura held it up high. Syaoran bowed his head. He had faith in her. He knew there was no way she could. She wouldn't be able to do it. 'Come on Sakura. You can do it. All you have to do is drop the sword down. Was all that practice and training for nothing? No, It wasn't.' Sakura brought the sword down.

It missed Li's head by an inch. She couldn't do it. He knew she wouldn't be able to. "It wouldn't be fair. I want to beat you in a real fight. That way I would get my revenge for my dead family that your clan killed."

"What are you talking about? I've already told you my family would never do anything like that to your family. Sakura, you must be mistaken. Our family were and as far as I know the best of friends, and still are."

"Have you forgotten Li they can't be they're dead."

"Sakura," The boy looked strait into her emerald eyes. " Your just confused, and have been given false information. Do you know that my family has been helping the police since your family's death to find out what happen to them. Everyone thought you must be dead since we haven't seen you inn years though your dead body of course was never found. Your cousin Tomoyo cried for months mostly for you. She couldn't eat or sleep. Meiling kept to herself for the longest time. Sakura can you even image what we... they went through?"

"Syao... Li I couldn't have ties to people anymore not even Tomoyo and especially not a Li. I had to become strong. I had to be able to protect myself. I'm.. I'm so helpless. My family died right in front of me. The only thing I could do was watch." Sakura could fill tears rising. She felt confused. In her heart she wanted to believe that the Li's hadn't killed her family, but she had rock solid evidence that convinced her other wise. Syaoran looked away from Sakura. He couldn't look into those eyes anymore. They were filled with hatred toward, but there was also something else something that was disappearing.

With a somewhat chocked voice she continued. "Your lying anyway like... I...I...said I watched them. I watched my family...die. I saw a Li kill them." Sakura began to regain her voice. "This person wore the Li clan insignia, traditional battle clothes, and wielded a Li clan made sword. It has also been confirmed to me by a reliable source, Li."

Silence consumed them. There was only the rustle of the softly blowing wind. Syaoran couldn't even here that sound of Sakura's steady breath behind him.

"What reliable source?"

"..." No answer. He slowly turned around. Kinomoto, Sakura was missing. She sure was clumsy, but she could disappear like a ghost if she wanted to he reasoned.


	2. Lost & Lonely

Cherry Cobra

Hi, I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers. I'm sorry to say Tomoyo, and Meiling don't appear in this chapter even though they are mentioned. I think I will be able to put them both in the next chapter along with some new characters.

Chapter 2 : Lost and Lonely

"Dialog"

'Thinking'

_Flashback _

The Cherry Cobra sat posed in front of her high-speed laptop computer. She was searching for more information on her family's murder. There seemed to be nothing on wither the Li family had helped the cops try to find her family's murderer. It's not like Syaoran's words lingered in her mind. She just wanted to check it out. It's not like she had anything better to do, well except sleep. Sakura rubbed her red rimmed emerald eyes, and glanced at the glaring red numbers on her alarm clock. So what if it was three fifteen, and she couldn't sleep. Okay so maybe what the Li said did affect her, or maybe it was just seeing him again that caused her temporary insomnia. Sakura wouldn't ever admit that to anyone though not even herself.

'Finally.' She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She scrolled down to the end of the Internet page. There at the bottom was the link she was looking for. After she double clicked she waited for the article to appear, but instead a pop up came up that read page error page restricted.

"Damn it." She whispered under her breath. 'This computer has no website restrictions. Why won't it let me read it? It's not like this is a government site that needs to be hacked into.' Sakura attempted to refresh the page. The same pop up appeared on the screen.

'Okay It's time to do some first class computer hacking.' Sakura ran through the computer code for the site, which consisted of a lot of 0's and 1's. She needed to manipulated one strand of data the website's connection strip. After altering a few 0's and 1's it should be easy to access the link. When she was finished Sakura clicked on the link to the page, but once again it denied her access to the web page.

'There is no way it can do that unless..." She shook her head. 'No, there's no way someone would set up restrictions on my own laptop. Besides me only Omnaka-sama uses it, well used it. There's no way he would alter settings on my laptop.'

'Maybe he would..." the back of her mind told her.

"No way!" Sakura yelled aloud, and slammed her laptop computer shut. 'Omnaka-sama was my friend almost like my family. He was the only one there for me after my family died. Too bad he's dead now too. Omnaka-sama would not try to prevent me from visiting a website. It's no big deal anyway there's probably another reason why it won't let me on that site. How could I even think that? It must be that Li. He's making me question everything, and making me feel really stupid. How could I even begin to believe him? No I never did I was just umm curios that's it curios.'

_In the night while the stars shine bright_

_I sit and watch_

_Looking for my star_

_Hoping that I can just let go_

_Sometimes if I close my eyes_

_And open up my mind_

_It'll all disappear_

_Oh all that pain that I hold deep inside_

Sakura sighed suddenly feeling very awake. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. Sakura decided to go on her little balcony. The night sky was perfectly flawless, and the air was pleasantly warm. It was a perfect night for stargazing. Sakura sat down on the balcony floor, pulled her knees to her chest, and let her chin rest on them. It was times like this that made her realize how lonely she really was though it was another on of those things that she wouldn't admit. It wasn't like it affected her anyway. Lonely was her life. It had been that way for the past three years.

Closing her eyes she let the warm wind blow through her long auburn hair. 'It's not so bad being alone at least this way no one betrays you, and no one can lie. I just wish that, well... maybe I didn't feel so empty inside. Maybe once I take revenge on my family's killers the Li clan it will go away.'

_Life leaves us empty_

_So Alone... all Alone_

_Life forgets us_

_So Lost...never found_

_I just think that it would be nice_

_To forget all this for a little while_

_Wouldn't it be perfectly fine to be free of so much misery?_

_Wouldn't it feel just right for your heart to have golden wings?_

_Sakura held a cell phone in her pale trembling hands. Her face was as white as a ghost. She slowly dialed the number of her best friend Tomoyo. Every time she heard another ring, and no one picked up she closed her eyes and let a sigh escape from her lips._

"_Dear poor Sakura, she's not going to answer the phone." _

"_How...do you...Know?" Sakura inquired._

_A man around the age of sixty entered the small room in his hands he held a sparkling blue crystal ball. His face glowed bright in the candle light of the dark room. He had eyes that were light blue. They seemed to have a kind and gentle look, but they held traces of sadness. The man walked towards her, laying the crystal ball gently on a oak table that was covered with a velvet purple cloth. The man then pulled out a chair, and took a seat. He placed one of his hands on the crystal ball._

"_I'm so sorry, Sakura. I do not wish to show you this, but look."_

_Sakura watched as the image inside the crystal ball formed. It was her best friend Tomoyo. The girl was sitting at a table with her cell phone in the center. She continued to stare at it with a dazed look on her face. Sakura's friend Meiling walked into the room._

"_Aren't you going to answer that, Tomoyo?" The Chinese girl asked._

"_No, It's Sakura." _

"_Oh!"_

_The image blurred. Sakura's mouth gaped open. Her throat got tight, and she felt like crying, but as her red streaked face showed Kinomoto, Sakura held no more bitter salty tears._

_I can lie to myself and say it's all all right right_

_But I know deep inside _

_That without my golden wings _

_I won't be able to fly_

_I won't be able to fly..._

_Not anymore_

_Not ever again_

Her friends the people she thought would always be there for her betrayed her. She had just needed to talk to another person then, and her friend refused to answer the phone while the other just watched. Her family had just died was it too much to ask just to answer the phone and listen. A week before they died every time she had called it had been the same no answer. Sakura figured with the help of Omnaka-sama that they knew what was going to happen so they wouldn't talk to her. He convinced her that they must have been in on her family's death. Omnaka told her that he had actually seen the past and showed her that her friends were just conniving snakes. He was the only one she could turn to. He was the only person she could trust and count on. 'Why did he have to die too? He was like a second father to me.'

Sakura sighed. It wouldn't help to dwell in the past. The future lay before her all she needed to do was find the right road her own path and never look back. She couldn't wait until the day when she could finally let go of this pain and move on. One day her heart would be free.

_My shining star is just too far_

_Its glow is fading fast_

_I can't even see it anymore_

_Life leaves us empty _

_So Alone...all alone_

_Life forgets us_

_So Lost...never found_

'Like I told myself before I'm going to be all right. I can just keep living this way, and someday somehow everything will be better.

Sakura watched as the rays of the sun started to appear and the stars faded away. 'I'll kill them. I promise you my family the Li clan will die. It might not be right now maybe not even this year, but one day I will get you your revenge.' She smiled a tainted dark smile thinking of how nice it would be to finally kill the Li's every last one.

_I have no wings..._

_None at all_

_My star is gone..._

_It fell hard_

_I'm just so lost and lonely_

_Lost and lonely_

'Sakura, what happened to you? I know you're still the same deep inside. You're just lost. You lost your way, because someone miss guided you. Now you're confused, and don't know what to believe. I promise I'll help you see the truth. If you'll let me.'

Li, Syaoran sat at an oak kitchen table. A plate of white rice sat in front of him. He was lost deep in thought. His fork kept moving rice from one side of the plate to another. 'It's hard to believe that she is actually alive after all this time.'

Syaoran sighed, and gave up on trying to eat. He left his plate at the table, and then walked out on to his balcony. This stars all shown bright. The night sky seemed perfect. 'Sakura would like this. I bet she's watching them know.' Stargazing had always been one of Sakura's favorite past times. 'I wonder what bastard convinced her that I had something to do with her family's death. Who ever he is he is as good as dead.'

It was a rather dark dreary day. Sakura dressed all in black stood under a tree while the wind whipped her auburn hair. Not very many people knew of this place. Nobody but her cared that is was here. Three graves were placed in a row under the great Sakura tree. Sakura sighed, but said nothing. She often came here to visit her family. It was also her favorite thinking spot. With the agility of a cat she skillfully climbed the tree, and sat down on one of it's sturdy branches. She smiled thinking to herself. 'I think this is the only tree that I've never fallen out of.'

"Hello my dear Sakura." A voice greeted her.

Sakura screamed out loud, and lost her balance in the tree. She started to fall, but her own wind magic saved her from hitting the ground. The owner of the voice belonged to Hiiragizawa Eriol. "Just great." She muttered to herself. Sakura looked at him. He gave her a cheesy smile, and she just rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked. " I hope you know you're on my hit list."

His sly smile grew wider. She hated his smile. It made her feel like he was up to something, which he most likely was. "Oh I just thought you would be here, and I decided to come say hi to an old friend."

"Bull Shit!" She screamed at him. "Baka, tell my why your here."

"Demo, Sakura..."

"Cut the crap, Hiiragizawa."

"I've come to ask you for a favor." Sakura opened her mouth to tell him she would never do a favor for him, but he started stopped her before she could get the words out of her mouth. "Just listen to me. Tomoyo has been depressed for years, because of you. I just want you to contact her and tell her your alive that's it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Please, just think about it Sakura." Eriol told her. "Everyone misses you Syaoran most of all."

"Whatever, I have to go to work." Hiiragizawa smiled one last time, and walked away. 'He is completely nuts.' She thought to herself.

'Now she is going to start questioning what she believes is the truth even more. I hope she can see that it was all lies.'

"Hello, Li Syaoran speaking." Li was sitting on his couch with his cell phone in one hand, and a remote control in the other. He had been trying to decide what to watch on TV, but had found nothing worth his time.

"Hi, cousin." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Oh just what he needed right now a nice conversation with Eriol. "Remember how you told me you needed a job."

"When did I say that?"

"That's not important. The important thing is that I found you one. I already sent in your application, and they accepted you without an interview. Believe me it's the perfect job for you." Eriol's plan was already in motion. Of course he couldn't take all the credit. He had informed Tomoyo, and Meiling of the situation, and the three had gone to work.

"Whatever, I don't have anything else better to do anyway. So what do I have to do..."


End file.
